Make The Man
by Paige M. Carter
Summary: Seth isn't happy about his new ring gear. Set after the Shield break up. Ambrolleigns


Disclaimer: I own nothing here. It all belongs to WWE. Don't sue me, I make no money from this.

Note: This is for the Wrestling Kink Meme on Dreamwidth.

DSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSR

"They have GOT to be kidding!"

Roman looked up from his phone at Seth's voice. "What's up?" Dean and Seth were getting fitted for their new ring gear now that The Shield had been disbanded, though Dean was going to be wearing his Shield gear for another week.

"They can't honestly expect me to wear this in the ring! People'll laugh at me! I'll be booed and laughed at, my career will be over!"

Roman bit back a chuckle at Seth melodramatic ranting, "Dude, let me see. It can't be that bad."

The door to the changing room opened and Roman got his first good look at Seth's new costume.

It was…interesting, to say the least; skintight leather and latex pants, skintight top and knee high boots. "Uhm, wow."

Seth threw his hands up, "See?! I can't wear this to the ring and be taken seriously!"

"Oh, calm down, it's not that bad," Roman said, getting to his feet and standing behind Seth. The leather/latex combo clung to Seth's ass in a very fetching way.

"Not that bad?!" Seth shrieked, "Roman, I look like an extra in a fetish movie."

"Seth, you wear pants this tight every day," Roman said.

"Yeah, but it's not stuff that makes me look like a porn star," Seth whined, turning around to see how it looked in the back.

"Seth, do I need to remind you of your gig in CyberFights?"

Seth blushed, "That-That was different! I wasn't going on Broadcast Television wearing that stuff."

"Seth," Roman said, trying not to laugh at his pouting lover, "you're making a big deal out of nothing. It looks fine and you'll get used to it. No one's going to laugh." Dean probably would when he saw it, but neither of them needed to say that.

Speaking of their lover, Dean popped his head into the room, "What the hell are you two talking about in here?"

"Seth's having a meltdown over his new gear," Roman said.

"I look ridiculous!" Seth wailed, folding his arms over his chest.

Now Dean looked intrigued, "Yeah? Lemme see."

Roman moved out of the way, giving Dean a good look at Seth's outfit.

To his immense credit, Dean didn't fall over laughing like his lovers expected. He clearly wanted to, but the mortified look on Seth's face seemed to be holding him back, at least for the moment.

"Well, look on the bright side. If you ever want to hit a leather club, you've already got an outfit."

Seth threw one of his leather gloves at Dean's smirking face while Roman desperately tried not to laugh and make the situation worse.

"So where's your new gear?" Seth asked, petulantly, taking in Dean's outfit.

Dean gestured to himself, "This is it."

"THAT?!" Seth exclaimed. "That's what you're going to be wearing now?"

Dean's new gear consisted of a wife-beater and a pair of ripped jeans, not terribly different from his day-to-day stuff, though the jeans were tighter than what he usually wore, clinging to his muscular thighs and butt. The shirt was tight too, emphasizing his broad shoulders, biceps, and tiny waist.

Dean shrugged, "According to Hunter, they're packaging me as a brawler, kind of a mix of me and Jon Moxley." He shifted a little. "Jeans are a little tighter than I'm used to, but other than that, it's cool. It's comfy at least."

"So what the hell are they packaging me as?" Seth asked, now in full pout mode, turning his attention to his own gear.

"A S&amp;M Power Ranger?" Dean ventured.

"Seth," Roman said, sensing that Seth was on the verge of a full blown tantrum, "you look fine. Trust me, the fangirls are going to be so busy drooling over how nice your ass looks in this get-up, they won't have time to laugh." He plastered himself to Seth's back and pressed his lips to the two-toned man's ear, "Now, get out of that stuff and let's go back to the hotel, and I'll show you what seeing you in it does to me."

Seth shuddered and rushed to skin himself out of the outfit. Roman smirked and turned his attention to Dean, who was trying to look like he wasn't feeling a little left out, and failing miserably.

Roman rested his hands on Dean's ass and pulled him close before claiming his lips in a deep, dominating kiss. "That goes double for you, Baby Boy. Get out of that stuff and we'll go back to the hotel for some fun."

After Dean had disappeared into his changing room, Roman laughed to himself. His babies could be a handful, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

The End

Prompt: WWE Seth Rollins' Authority Costume

So I'd quite like a bit of funny crack fic based around the costume change Seth had when he left the Shield. Like, at some point, they told him they were putting him in leather/latex look leggings and a vest top.

How would he react? I mean, he's wrestled in a lot skimpier (coughcyberfightscough). How do Dean and Roman react? Other wrestlers he passes? Would just like to see some funny fic based around the fact they dressed him up in borderline-fetish gear.


End file.
